EXALT Medic
The EXALT Medic is an new enemy introduced in XCOM: Enemy Within. Description EXALT Medics carry a Medikit and can heal allies for up to 4 health. They're visually distinct from EXALT Operatives by the large red medical bags on their backs and the bracer full of surgical tools on their left arm. Abilities Capturing *Cannot be captured *If killed, the player receives an EXALT Assault Rifle. This is functionally identical to its XCOM counterpart. EXALT Assault Rifles can be sold freely for 1 credit at the Gray Market. **Their Medikits cannot be retrieved. Tactics *Like their XCOM counterparts, EXALT Medics will actively heal their allies with Medikits and use Smoke Grenades to provide them with cover. They will usually not fire unless the shot provided is extremely good, or their healing / Smoke Grenade uses are depleted. *EXALT Medics tend to heal themselves even if they are only down one health unit. If a Medic is in position to flank a soldier and it is not possible to eliminate them immediately, wounding the Medic with a pistol or grenade may cause them to heal instead of taking the shot, giving the flanked soldier time to look for new cover. *EXALT Medics have Covering Fire; they will retaliate against XCOM fire on their teammates. However, given their abysmal marksmanship, this is usually no more than a lightshow. *They can be Mind Controlled and ordered to use their Medikits on XCOM's troops. Multiplayer * The EXALT Medic is extremely cheap at 1000 points. * The EXALT Medic's aim statistic of 45 is the lowest in the game. It should NEVER be relied upon to hit a shot in any circumstance, and any cover whatsoever will defeat its rifle. Owing to the fact that the Medic will miss a shot against an exposed target more often than not, it is best to simply treat it as if it does not have a primary weapon. * The EXALT Medic has Covering Fire, allowing it to take a reaction shot against enemies firing. However its -10 aim penalty on a reaction shot makes a net 35 percent to hit a target out of cover, reduced to 15 percent against low cover, and 1 percent against high, making Covering Fire only useful as a light show for the most part. * The Smoke Grenade and Medkit that this unit has is extremely good for its price. The Smoke Grenade should be the first thing used on the Medic, following with the Medkit. After that it should be used disposables because of its utterly useless aim stat. * Ideally this unit should be used as a 9,000 point squad add-on that uses its Smoke Grenade and Medkit to support the team. Notes *This unit's -10 critical chance penalty on Easy and Normal difficulties counteracts the weapon's +10, resulting in a net 0% critical chance. Trivia *EXALT Medics have the lowest Aim attribute in the game on Easy, Normal, and Classic difficulties. They are tied with Floaters for the lowest Aim on Impossible difficulty. *The animation for a Medic deploying a smoke grenade is cosmetically bugged. It'll always consist of a "short distance" underhand throw, aimed in a different direction than the grenade's actual trajectory. This is absent when the Medic is throwing a grenade while under Mind Control, whereupon their animation plays correctly. Gallery XCOM(EW) EXALT OperativeswithMedic.jpg|An EXALT Medic (center) with two EXALT Operatives. Category:EXALT Soldiers